


Mercy In You

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: Veronica and the Courier prepare before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam





	

**Author's Note:**

> quickfic for a tumblr prompt

“Hey, ease up. I can’t breathe,” chuckles Veronica, her breath tickling Seriph’s ear.

Seriph loosens her grip just slightly, maintaining the embrace as she pulls her head back and looks into warm brown eyes. “Sorry,” she says, her voice sounding uncharacteristically shaky to her own ears. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest it makes her stomach hurt. “Sorry.”

Veronica puts a hand against her cheek and Seriph closes her eyes against the touch, leaning into it, trying to memorize the way the calloused palms feel against her skin, her stomach clenching as she wonders whether she’ll get to feel it again. There isn’t enough time. There never was, she just hadn’t stopped to realize it.

She isn’t ready.

But it’s too late to turn back now. The battle hasn’t even started yet but already they’re lost inside chaos and noise, every sound echoing crushingly off the concrete ceiling of the reception center. The clattering of ammo mags being jammed into rifles, Colonel Moore barking orders at troopers across the room, the elevator door sliding open and shut, open and shut. It’s crowded and hot and completely unreal.

Seriph always found Hoover Dam to be a snoozefest, nothing but a couple clerks lounging lazily behind the front desk, straining to see their papers in the flickering fluorescent lights. Hardly more than a guard or two pacing around the lobby. But seeing it like this, filled with soldiers readying for active combat, is making her lose her grip a bit. Everything in the air is just too heavy, too final.

“You’re shaking,” Veronica whispers, quietly enough that nobody else can hear. The words are laced with both concern and surprise and Seriph nods very subtly.

“I’ve never been this scared,” she admits quietly, bringing one hand up to clasp the one against her cheek.

“You’ll be fine, you’ve got two whole armies standing with you. The Legion doesn’t stand a chance.”

Seriph opens her eyes again, gently pulling the hand from her cheek to plant a kiss atop the scarred knuckles. “It’s not me I’m worried about.”

Veronica pulls her hand away, “You know I can take care of myself.”

“Of course I do, I’m not saying that… but what if something crazy happens? What if-” she cuts herself off, a lump forming in her throat that she can’t speak past. “Maybe you should go back to the Lucky 38, wait it out.”

Veronica laughs and pushes her shoulder playfully, “Quit it, you know I’m not gonna go sit on my hands while everyone else is out here fighting.”

“But-”

“No buts! You think I’m not worried about you too? But hey, I’m not about to try and talk you out of it.”

“Veronica…” Seriph takes a long breath, recaptures Veronica’s hand and squeezes it tightly, her thumb rubbing against the back of her palm. “You know you’re everything to me right? Didn't believe there was any good in this world until I met you, don’t even think I’d give a shit about the fate of the Mojave if I hadn’t seen the way you care about other people…” She swallows hard, trying to keep her voice steady. “If you asked me to I’d walk out of here right now, leave the fate of Vegas up for someone else to decide. Long as it meant we could be together.”

Veronica smiles and leans in to place a kiss against her lips, her breath tickling against Seriph’s skin as she speaks. “Well, do this for me then,” she says. “Win the dam, and let me stand beside you while you do it.”

And, fighting against all the fear and the noise ringing both inside her head and out, Seriph nods.


End file.
